Generally, a speaker for a computer is operated at a position adjacent to a user, so it does not require high output power as compared with other kinds of speakers. However, since the speaker for a computer should be installed in a limited space around the computer, there is a need to design a speaker structure with good space utility.
A conventional speaker for a computer is generally attached to a monitor or installed on a computer desk, for example, placed in a certain cabinet. Accordingly, a conventional speaker occupies an area, and thus reduces the working space of a user.
Korean Utility Model Registration No. 246061 discloses a technique where a separate speaker is included in a computer mouse. However, since the mouse has a limited inner space for mounting the speaker, the speaker may have a very small size which is, not suitable for providing a good sound quality.